


Cast Outs & Messed Up Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Hush Sound, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., The Like
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Confusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy pointless college au, in which Greta is dating Ryan and Brendon, Gabe is drunk 24/7, and the Cobra also enjoys gardening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Outs & Messed Up Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Paper Chase by The Academy Is....

Greta still isn't entirely sure about college. It's only her first day, and it isn't that she's going to make a snap judgement or anything, and this is costing her dad a lot, and she's happy to be here, but.

But her roommate, Victoria, is intimidating, and she falls asleep in class twice and she has a ringing headache by her lunch break, and she feels tired and cold and lonely. 

It's only when she realises she has time to go and see Ryan and Brendon that her day brightens considerably. She finds their dorm wing on the freshman map someone handed her an hour ago, and she goes up to her room to study the route. Victoria’s there too, in front of her wardrobe, and Greta happens to look up and sees that the clothes Victoria is lying out on her bed aren't... exactly what she would have expected.

"Um," she says carefully, "Are those boy’s clothes?"

Victoria rolls her eyes, "How else do you think I'm going to see my boyfriend in his dorm?"

"What?"

"Girls and boys aren't allowed in each other's rooms; the solution is pretty fucking obvious."

"Oh." Greta says, and puts the map down. 

*

Greta walks through the boy's hallway and tries to look inconspicuous. Everyone is moving so fast, with so much purpose, that no one notices her; even the hall monitor just gives her a cursory glance and lets her through.

She finds Brendon and Ryan's room and knocks. She hears shuffling noises, and then the door opens and she's greeted by Brendon's ridiculous, one hundred watt smile.

"Hey," he says, and then frowns, "... Greta?"

She shuts the door behind her and shakes her hair out of the baseball cap Victoria gave her. "Hey."

"Oh. Right. Because girls can't-" she interrupts him with a kiss, and he kisses her back, soft and slow.

"Where's Ryan?" She asks when they've broken apart. She looks around the room: it's exactly the same as her own; simple furniture, two beds, two wardrobes, a couch and a small television, but Brendon and Ryan still haven't unpacked, and their boxes are strewn haphazardly around the room.

"He had an extra class; it should be over in a few minutes. How's college been for you so far?"

Greta considers. "Kind of weird. Busy. My roomie's kind of... intimidating, but she was really nice to me earlier." She sighs, "I wish I could have roomed with you guys."

"As soon as we get our own apartment, yeah?"

"Yeah," she says, just as the door opens again and Ryan steps inside.

"Hey," he says, dumping his bag on the floor before flopping down on the sofa next to Greta, so she's in the middle. He kisses Brendon first, leaning over her, and then withdraws and kisses her too.

"What're you guys doing for dinner?" Greta asks when they're done with kissing. Not that they’re ever done with kissing, it’s more of a short break.

"Probably order something. You want to join?" Ryan asks her.

"Sure," she says, and there's a warm feeling in her stomach now. She twines their hands together, and all three of them lean back against each other to watch some shitty movie on ESPN.

*

"So who is your boyfriend, anyway?" Victoria asks Greta when they're getting ready for bed.

"Boyfriends," Greta corrects her, and feels a rush of gratitude when Victoria doesn't even blink at the plural. "Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross, block A?"

Victoria pauses, then offers up; “Mine’s Gabe Saporta, I think he's in your history class."

Greta’s mouth quirks; she remembers Gabe very well from that morning’s lecture. He had been standing on a desk yelling about cobras, while handing out ugly sunglasses and occasionally leering at strangers. She tries to smooth away her smile, biting it back, and nods.

Victoria's phone buzzes, and she gives Greta a kind of apologetic flick of her hand before lying back against her pillows to text back.

Greta slips her feet out of her slippers and climbs into bed, and falls into dreams of happy couples and college parties.


End file.
